


The Last Lesson

by Dolphine3



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolphine3/pseuds/Dolphine3
Summary: Sequel to Knowledge, Competence, and VirtuePretty much just their happy ending!
Relationships: Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	The Last Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted some closure so I wrote this up and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> At the end is a selection of fics I'm working on. I hope to post them all eventually, but I need one to focus on, so I need some help. Please comment your vote. At the end of this will be some excerpts to help me chose. First one to five votes Ill post first. (They are all multi chapter fics.)

**Wedding Planning**

“Oh no, they can’t be seated together.” Ava says leaning over to glance at the seating chart.

“Why? Aren’t they married?”

“Legally. They’re separated and already having divorced couple arguments. Auntie Sally and Uncle John can not be near each other.”

“Okay well we could sit one of them with your other aunt and uncle and the other with you Mom and Dad.”

“Yeah that will work.”

“Sara, have you thought about maybe reconciling with your father?” Sara groans. “I'm just asking because I wanted to know who would walk you down the aisle.”

“I’ll walk myself down the aisle.” Sara says proudly.

“Okay. Well that's all the planning I can take for now. How about we get busy doing other things?” Ava says in a suggestive tone.

“Nope we both decided to wait until the honeymoon.”

“Ugh! Who’s dumb idea was that?”

“Yours.”

“Ugh. Can I get something?” Sara nods and gives Ava a quick kiss, before standing. 

“I’m going to go shower.”

“I should join you.”

“Nope. Stay here, sneaky fingers.”

“You like my sneaky fingers.” Ava pouts.

——————— 

After two additional days of work, everything was finally done.

“Everything is ready to go. How do you feel?” The wedding planner asks.

“Excited.” They both answer at the same time.

“I can tell you two will last and trust me I know. I’ve seen a few that didn't last two months, but I can tell this is different. I should get going. Have a good night.”

“I’ll walk you to the door.” Ava offers.

“Oh me too. My bags are packed and Zari should be here soon.” Sara says, rushing to get her bags.

“Are you sure you want to go to this bachelorette party? You could stay here with me, Nora, and the gang.”

“No I can’t. It's bad luck to see the bride the night before the wedding.”

“You don't actually believe that stuff.”

“Maybe not, but Zari worked hard on all of this, so I'm going. Plus I'm pretty sure Gab has a few things planned that I don't want to see.” Ava groans but concedes. Sara grabs her bags and Ava walks them to the door. Sara kisses her and says her goodbye, before leaving.

———————

**Wedding Day**

“I’m scared. What if I cry and ruin the makeup and go out and look ugly and she bolts?”

“Ava would never do that.”

“What if she doesn't like the dress? Dammit! I should've shown her and not kept it a surprise.”

“Sara, you're stressing yourself out.”

“A wedding is stressful!”

“Ava will be waiting at the altar in the stunning and sexy suit, dress, or whatever she's wearing... ready to marry you. She told me to give this to you when you start to freak out.”

“But-“

“Just open the freakin’ letter Sara!” Zari yells. Sara takes the letter, sitting down on the stool in front of the vanity. Sara takes a breath before opening it.

_ Dear Baby, _

_ Miss Sara Lance. My sun, my moon, my stars. First, I wish you were right here next to me. Second, I am so incredibly happy about the person you've grown to be since we first met. You’ve changed my life and changed me. Both for the better. I love you so much. I can't wait to just see you and be with you.  _

_ By the way...Who’s idea was it to skip first looks? It was mine and it was a terrible idea.  _

_ I'm probably going to be so nervous, but just knowing that you'll be my WIFE makes it all worth it. You are so incredibly beautiful and amazing. I don't know if I’ll be able to hold it together up there. But I know I’ll be crying happy tears. I should probably stop writing now because I still have to write my vows. I just want you to know that everything I promise to you on the altar will be upheld outside of it. I love you. See you soon, Baby. _

  
  


After reading the letter over a few more times, staining it with tears. Sara put it back into its envelope.

“Better?” Zari asks. Sara nods.

“Alright, fix me up.” Sara says to the makeup artist.

——————

“Delivery for Ava.” Nora says handing Ava the envelope. Ava eagerly opens it.

_ Dear My Future Wife, _

_ I’ve poured myself out to you so many times there’s not much I can write down that hasn’t been said. I love you to the end and back. I love you so much. I will never stop loving you… I'll never let go… Jack. Sorry I couldn’t resist. Plus it's your fault because you made me watch that movie a million times… Sorry I'm off topic… I can't wait to marry you and see you as I walk down the aisle. Your card is probably going to be so much better than this. Anyways I love you, see you soon. _

_ P.S. I so did not write this in the car on the way to the venue. XO _

——————-

Ava stood on the altar with her friends and family flanking her side. Her best man Nate on her left and Ray behind him. On Sara’s side stood Zari and Mick. Nora stood in between them. Vibrating with excitement. She was overjoyed when Ava asked her to be the one to marry them. Ava looks out into the crowd seeing her and Sara’s friends and family, waiting in anticipation. Her friends shot her a thumbs up and made gestures that were definitely not appropriate for the environment they were in. Ava regretted sitting them that close to her parents.

Ava stands nervously in her lace sleeved bridal jumpsuit. The jumpsuit had an elongated V-neckline, and a removable train. She couldn’t decide whether to wear a suit, or a dress, so she decided the jumpsuit would suit her the best. Her hair was pinned to hang over her left shoulder. Sara loved her hair like that. 

The music began to play and Ava readied herself. The doors opened and Sara began to slowly walk towards her. Sara was more gorgeous than Ava could have ever imagined. Sara truly took her breath away. Sara was wearing a long, flowy bohemian style wedding dress. Her makeup was absolutely perfect making her eyes pop. When Ava felt Nate's hand on her shoulder, she realized she was crying. Sara’s hair was down in beautiful waves. Before she knew it Sara was standing right in front of her. All Ava wanted to do was kiss her, but she couldn't.

“ Welcome family, friends, and loved ones. We are gathered today to celebrate the union of Sara Lance and Ava Sharpe. We are all here to support this commitment and share in the love and joy… and free food.” The crowd laughs and Nora continues. “They’ve chosen to spend the rest of their lives together, which I'm sure we’re all very happy and excited about. I have personally seen these two fill each others’ lives with so much love and unwavering support. I've seen them gain the confidence and tools necessary to enter into this new chapter together. Before we begin, are there any objections to their union?” The crowd is quiet. “No...so let's begin shall we...

“Ava and Sara, your marriage will be a lifelong promise to love, respect, trust and honor each other through the good, the bad and the unexpected. This union represents your commitment to support one another as individual beings but share your joys, sorrows, and dreams as one. A strong bond works in unison not only to nurture the best parts of your personalities, but to understand each other’s differences and flaws. You are committing to learn how to grow alongside one another while remembering to keep an open mind throughout your journey.

“Today, you gain an equal partner that will be your confidant, your defender and your motivator through all of your aspirations and goals. You will celebrate each accomplishment, provide peace through every setback and most importantly, give love in life’s both big and little moments.

“You are creating a new home where love, trust and loyalty are the foundation. No matter what the future throws your way, rely on those foundations and you shall only see your bond grow stronger and your souls grow wiser.

“Marriage is not easy, but from what I’ve seen in the two of you, I know your relationship will be an example to follow. You show care and compassion, you trust one another and most importantly, you are each other’s best friend. Sara and Ava, please join hands and face each other.” They do as instructed. “Ava, do you take Sara to be your wife?”

“I do.” Ava smiles, a few tears still falling. Sara releases her hands to gently wipes them. 

“Sara, do you take Ava to be your wife?”

“She better.” Zari quips. Sara elbows her making the crowd laugh.

“I do.”

“Ava, please speak your vows.” Ava takes a breath before starting.

“I Ava Sharpe, take you Sara Lance as you are, I promise from this day forward to love and treasure you for the rest of my life, to be your rock when things get tough, to be your number one fan, to be grateful for all that you are and for choosing to spend the rest of your journey with me, to be patient and kind, to build a safe and loving home with you, to fill your days with laughter and your night with incredible amounts of…” Ava pauses, “...love, to inspire you to pursue your dreams, to be faithful, to grow old with you and live a fulfilled life. I love you so much and am so incredibly thankful to have you and soon to call you my wife.” 

“I had so much to say to you, but now all I want to do is say that I love you so much and there’s no one else I’d rather grow old with. Plus, I can’t top that. So diddo.” The crowd laughs.

“Please bring the rings.” Nora says. Nate takes them out of his pocket. “Your rings represent this promise to one another. These rings are a symbol of an infinite, unbreakable love. Ava, take this ring and place it on Sara ‘s finger. Repeat after me: ‘Sara, I give you this ring as a symbol of the promise I made to you today’.” Ava repeats it and places the ring on Sara’s finger. “Sara, take this ring and place it on Ava‘s finger. Repeat after me: ‘Ava, I give you this ring as a symbol of the promise I made to you today’.” Sara does and slides the ring onto Ava’s finger.

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride.” The both eagerly move to kiss one another. The kiss is long and loving. Ava pulls Sara in closer by her waist as Sara’s arms rest on her shoulders. They pull back the huge smiles on their faces. “Congratulations! Friends and family, it is my honor to introduce to you: Mrs. and Mrs. Sharpe!” Sara raises their conjoined hands as the crowd cheers.

——————

Ava and Sara tightly held each other's hands, walking into the reception party, already hearing the stirring crowd.

“You ready?”

“Yes. You?”

“Yes.” They share another kiss before, Ava gives the knock signal.

“WITHOUT FURTHER ADO PLEASE WELCOME IN FOR THE FIRST TIME MRS AND MRS AVA SHARPE.” Ava hears Nora yell into the microphone. The door opens. They walk side by side into the room. The guests throw rose petals, clap, and cheer for them. They make their way to the dance floor where the band starts to play ‘Nervous’.

“This really is our song.” Sara says resting her forehead against Ava’s.

“Yes it is.” Ava spins her out before pulling her back in for a dip and a kiss.

———————

After lots of dancing everyone takes their seats. Sara and Ava take their seats at the table in the front of the room. They sit closely together, holding each other. After the food is served, th e speeches start.  First, Ava’s father, which made everyone tear up, then Sara’s mother, which made everyone cry, then Nate, which made everyone laugh and Ava hide due to all the embarrassing stories he told, then Nora, which was incredibly sweet, then Zari, which made everyone laugh even harder, and then Ava stands up herself.

“Hi first I’d like to say thank you for coming. Second I’d like to point out how fucking hot, gorgeous, and amazing my WIFE is.” The crowd cheers. “I love saying wife….anyway. Sara and I’s journey hasn’t been smooth. Lord knows we’ve been through some stuff, but we’ve always seemed to stand by each other. No matter what it was. From disapproving parents to obstacles weighing the relationship to my time in prison. We’ve stayed true to each other. I'm so grateful for this woman to my right. I love her so dearly and will forever stand by her side. Cheers!” 

“Cheers!” The room erupts. Ava sits back down. Sara pulls her into a loving kiss.

“Wanna have a quickie in the room down the hall?” Sara whispers, ruining the moment. Ava laughs nonetheless.

“At our wedding, Sara? We have guests and people will notice if we both suddenly run off.”

“Yeah that’s why it’s called a quickie it won’t take long. We’ll be back before they notice.”

“We will have plenty of time to do that tonight. And trust me I’m going to use all of it.” Ava kisses her cheek before standing. “Dance with me.” Sara takes her hand and is led to the dance floor. They dance wildly together before the music abruptly changes. Then the song ‘I Want It That Way’ by the Backstreet Boys plays. Ava takes a step back from Sara singing the words. Sara feels a chair hit the back of the knees and she almost falls into it. Nora, Nate, and Ava’s friends flank Ava’s sides and begin a dance routine. It was hysterical and beautiful seeing Ava so free. The music then changes to ‘Pony’ by Ginuwine. Sara shakes her head in disbelief. It was definitely a night to remember.

——————

After sharing another slow dance, Ava pulls Sara to the outside of the ballroom. The look on Ava’s face makes her stomach turn.

“What’s wrong? What is it?”

“Sara, your father’s here.”

“He's what?! Where?”

“He just wants to-“

“Where Ava?”

“Down the hall two doors down.”

“Ugh that’s where we were supposed to... ya know and now the whole vibe is ruined.” Sara rolls her eyes.

“Would you like me to come with you?”

“No. Go keep our guest busy and entertained.”

“Okay.” Ava kisses Sara’s forehead. Sara marches down the hall to the room busting through the door. Her mother and father are sitting on opposite sides of the couch.

“You’ve got some nerve showing up here! Especially, showing up now! Hell showing up at all! You need to leave, now!”

“You look beautiful.” Her father stands holding flowers and a small box.

“Are you not hearing me?! You can take that compliment and-“

“Sara! Please just hear your father out.” Sara folds her arms.

“Fine. Two minutes.”

“I know I’ve done so much in the past that was completely unacceptable. I know it won’t be easy to forgive me, but I'm hoping you're willing to try. I want to be a better father. I am so disappointed in myself and how I've handled everything. Please forgive me.”

“Why should I trust you? Why come to me now?”

“I’ve been in therapy and going to AA. I’ve truly changed and I want to continue that change so we can build a relationship again.”

“I don't think we can.”

“I understand. Here are some flowers and a wedding gift. Do you mind opening it?” Sara takes the box opening it. Inside is the charm her sister used to always wear. Laurel never took it off. Sara tears up. “She would have wanted you to have it. Hell she would've wanted to be here.” After a moment, Sara lets out a sigh.

“Yeah and she would have wanted me to at least try and forgive you. I thought I’d have this moment when I would be ready but I don't think I’ve reached it yet, but I'm willing to try.”

“Thank you so much.” He goes for a hug, but Sara steps back. “I'm not ready for that yet.”

“I understand.”

“You're welcome to come in. The party’s almost over but I’d appreciate it if you saw me off on my way to my honeymoon.”

“Of course.”

The night ends and everyone congratulates them as they make their way to the car that's waiting in front of the building. The chofer opens the door for them as the crowd cheers for them. They wave out the window as the car drives off from the venue. When they're out of sight, Ava takes Sara’s hand interlacing their fingers.

“Good day?”

“Great day. The best day.”

“And your father?”

“I think he's actually changed. A part of me was happy to see him.”

“Good.” Ava brings Sara’s hand up to kiss it. She runs her fingers over the ring. “I love you, Wife.”

“I love you too, Wife.” They laugh.

“I love this dress, but I can’t wait to get you out of it.” They share another loving kiss that quickly becomes passionate. 

—————— FIVE YEARS LATER

Ava moans grasping tightly at the sheets of her bed. She looks down at the figure moving under the covers. “Yes right there! Yes don’t stop! Don’t stop-- James!” Ava exclaims.

“Ya know I’d rather you not mention our son's name while I’m down here.” Sara says coming up from under the covers.

“No, James.” Ava says gesturing towards the door. Sara looks towards the door seeing their blonde haired baby boy holding his teddy bear and blue blanket. 

“Oh.” Sara wipes her mouth, before getting out of bed and walking over. She hears Ava shuffling to pull on her clothes. He has tears in his eyes.

“Hi buddy, what’s wrong?” He drops his bear and blanket, tightly holding onto Sara. Sara stands pulling him up with her. She walks him over to the bed and sits down on the edge next to Ava. He immediately reaches for her.

“What’s wrong my big strong man?” Ava asks, taking him.

“I bad dweam.” He says in his adorable two year old voice.

“Wanna sleep with Mommies?” He nods. “Okay. Mama’s gonna tuck you in, while Mommy goes to the bathroom. Okay?” He nods again moving back into Sara’s arms. “We’re not done with this.” Ava whispers into her ear. Sara smirks.

“I didn’t think we were for a second.” Sara calls as the bathroom door closes.

  
  


In five years, Sara graduated college, Ava got promoted to Dean, Sara found work, they had a son, who they named James Ripley Sharpe after Ava’s brother and grandfather. Then they bought a house together. Within all that they had traveled and made lifelong memories together. Sara’s relationship with her father was much better, but they still had their struggles. Their mothers had become great friends, despite how different they were. Both of them come over to see their “favorite but only” grandchild every weekend and holiday. Nate found love and was doing well with his life. Nora and Ray married and had children of their own. Everyone was happy. Ava was finally happy.

  
  
  


**THE END**

  
  


1- Chef Ava and Millionaire Sara

‘  “Oh I guess it’s right back to hating me then, isn’t it?”

“I don’t hate you.”

“You glare at me every time we’re in the same room. You refuse to eat the food I prepare unless there’s an event AND you threatened to take my job not four hours ago.”

“Well… maybe I dislike you a little bit but I don’t hate you. I should get going. Remember don't-“

“I got it… don’t say anything about this.”

“Good. Then we have an understanding.”  ’

  
  


2 - Spy Avalance

‘ Sara makes her way through the dusty vent. Soon she reaches the split path Ava was talking about. One path will drop her twelve feet to the basement, but the other will take her where she needs to go.  _ Right, because I’m always right. You are left, which is wrong.  _ Ava’s words ring through Sara’s head. She rolls her eyes and crawls to the right. She continues until she hears the thumping of music. Sara looks through the opening of the vent below to see the building full of people. She spots the team in their sparse positions throughout the bar. She places the small smoke bomb on the inner wall of the vent. ’

  
  


3 - Vampire Ava and Hunter Sara

‘ “I’m guessing you're missing this? It’s how I found you. I was just going to throw it out but I remembered you have my dagger. So how do you want to do this?” The huntress says Ava’s necklace dangling from her finger. Anger rises in Ava, she stands glaring at the huntress, her eyes changing color. “Great. Another fight. I’ve been waiting for this.” The huntress pockets the necklace then kicks the door shut. She pulls out two batons. “Are we really doing this? You still have time to reconsider.” Ava reaches and grabs the bo staff off the wall. She and the huntress charge at the same time. ‘

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! I missed writing so much!


End file.
